


you can call me anything you want

by trusteachother



Series: A Song of Ice and Drabbles [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark Jon Snow, F/M, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trusteachother/pseuds/trusteachother
Summary: Luckily, Jon Snow does not bed Sansa but Alayne.day 7: alayne





	you can call me anything you want

**Author's Note:**

> title from arctic monkeys' 'cornerstone'.

He calls her _Alayne_ when he takes her and it should insult her, remind her of Littlefinger and the Eyrie, but when she hears it now, she can only think of Jon’s broad hands and sweet tongue inside her mouth.

  


It’s a way to separate their true nature from his lust-clogged mind and it almost works, like she’s a common girl and not his blood.

  


Sister, _sister, sistersistersister._ Arya no longer uses her first name nor her title but instead resolves to the one provided by their blood ties. She knows what is between them and means to make them recoil in shame.

  


Luckily, Jon Snow does not bed Sansa but _Alayne_.

  


She is a bastard girl, too, and she’s brave by nature. She laughs freely and sticks her tongue out at him when she desires. She might well be a wildling, but she no longer shares that thought aloud, not after learning about Ygritte from Jon’s very lips.

  


It was that damned Battle of the Bastards in some way, Littlefinger had to come, and with him; whispers and stories. He was dead, but Alayne was not. She had become something of her own now, the king’s lover, taking his fair sister’s skin for the night. At least Jon seemed to believe so.

  


She wonders sometimes if his mind ever gets confused by her face and her true name dares to appear. He uses all five of its letters throughout the day but, as soon as the stars are visible, he has his mouth on her neck and _“Alayne, Alayne, Alayne.”_

  


The girl calls him _Jon_ and sometimes _my lord_ and Sansa wishes she could pull her act through. She loses Alayne as soon as Jon is on his knees and tasting her and she knows she is his sister, and it’s so wrong that it’s good.

  


She is Sansa when he enters her and she is Sansa when he moves so slowly lest he hurt her. She is herself when she crosses her legs behind his back and begs, _more._

  


She is not Sansa when he calls her _pretty, good girl, such a nice girl for me, Alayne_ , _so wet and ready, Alayne._

  


She thinks she will weep at times when the name seems so foreign to her but it’s what the sin costs. Jon is far too honourable to fuck his own sister, but she can desire her brother just fine.

  


There’s more Lannister in her than she’d care to admit, and very much like one, she does not feel an ounce of shame when the door opens and he comes in.


End file.
